Down by the Banks
by SilverMoonWingss
Summary: It's England's turn to host the meeting. Another game is played.  Down by the Banks can truly be, a very scary game.


England sighed as they moved the tables and chairs to the corners of the room so they wouldn't get kicked or knocked over. These already ridiculous meeting were becoming just plain stupid. And it didn't help that no one could argue with a certain ditzy Italian who proposed every meeting to be a type of game night! _That guy turns on the waterworks like an old faucet that has sprung a terrible leak! _England thought to himself. But then again, he had it better than the others. The other nations never got a choice in which game they played when they were hosting, since Italy had obviously assigned games to each nation. But England, thank the lord, got a choice this meeting for a change. He got a choice because Italy couldn't decide between England's usual game, 'Duck Duck Goose' and a brand new game that Italy had yet to share.

"Veh~!" Italy began to get everyone's attention. Once that was achieved, he announced, "So in game tonight, I decided that England can have a choice-"

"A choice?" someone exclaimed, interrupting, "That isn't very fair!" It was most likely America, judging from the volume of the voice. Italy fidgeted before continuing nervously, "But he only gets to choose one of two options…" he paused. When no one interrupted, he continued, "So…" he turned to England, who raised one fuzzy eyebrow in question. Italy continued again, "You can either keep the game as 'Duck Duck Goose' or you can change it to the new game!"  
>Germany nudged the Italian with his elbow before coughing and saying, "Italy? You didn't ever tell England what the new game as… You decided to take a siesta instead."<p>

Italy looked between England and Germany before rubbing the back of his head and saying, "Oopsies!" Germany put his face into his palm and England sighed in response.

"The game is called 'Down by the Banks'~!" he told them, looking slightly apologetic. A few of the nations went "Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"(namely France and Romano) but everyone else just stared blankly. Italy noticed and said, "I guess I'll explain~! So everyone sits in a circle—"  
>"Oh great… another circle game" someone cut Italy off to mutter darkly.<p>

"—With both palms facing up, you put one hand in the person on your right's palm!" Italy continued as if he had never been cut off, "Then you sing the song. As you sing, you _lightly_ slap the person's palm on your left hand after your hand gets slapped. The last person to get their palm slapped each round is out of the game! This goes until only two people are left." He paused, before continuing. "Where there are those last two, one crosses their arms and holds hands with the other—" he gets cut off again.

"WHAT? NO!" someone opposes loudly, while France laughs in the background.

Germany takes a deep breath before shouting sternly, "BE QUIET AND LET HIM FINISH!"

Italy smiles at Germany in thanks before finishing, "Then, as they start the song again, they pull _gently_ on each others arms trying to force one another's arms into being not-crossed. Whoever has their arms crossed, Wins!" he concludes, smiling widely.

England pondered between the two games. The new game didn't sound very bad unless you were the final two, and he hated his current game. Italy looked expectantly at the other. England paused before choose, "The new game." There were a few rude noises as well as a few approving ones around the group, but no one complained. Everyone could agree that no one liked 'Duck, Duck, Goose'.

Italy jumped in joy then instructed to everyone to sit down in a circle. France raised his hand before pointing out, "Italy… You haven't told how the song for this game goes!"

Italy gave another silly grin before replying, "Oh yeah…"

America gave a confused look. "I thought we just used any song," he stated.

France, who obviously knew this game already, replied, "Non, this game has a specific song to sing."

Italy nodded in agreement before singing, "Down in the banks of the hankie-panky, where the bullfrogs jump from bank to bankie, with a heap, hop, over the top, and he lands on a Lilly pad with a ker-PLOP!" He sang it again to make sure they knew the tune and lyrics. When he was done, almost everyone was giving him a blank look if they were scowling. France was grinning, trying not to laugh. Italy quickly sat down in his place next to Germany and a very uncomfortable looking Japan. Everyone took the desired places in the circle as well. England scowled at the fact he was in between America and France. Of course the two most annoying nations would sit next to him…

As soon as everyone was ready, Italy started the song and the circle slaps. England couldn't help but slap France's palm as hard as he possibly could muster when his turn came around. The country on the receiving end of England's slap frowned before passing on the slap quickly.

"—with a ker-PLOP~!" Italy finished, grinning. Since he had been following the slaps closely, he was able to call, "China! You are the first one out of the game!" The eldest nation, who had been too slow to pass the slap to Japan, grumbled, stood up, and moved out of the circle. The group shuffled slightly to close the gap. They continued like this for a while, slowly eliminating (in this order) Prussia, Spain, Japan, Romano, France, Germany, and then Italy. Right after Italy's round where he got out, they played again, on Italy's insistence that they finish the game, and England was finally, gratefully, out of the game. As England got out of the circle, everyone suddenly realized the final two were America and Russia. The two superpowers glared at one another as they faced off.

"This isn't good…" France muttered as Italy, shaking slightly, insisted that this last round be played. The two gripped hands, reluctantly on both ends. Russia was in the crossed-arms to start, and the song began again for the last time. The round went very quickly, and it looked like the two playing were attempting to rip the other's arms off. When Italy finally finished the song, the two players stopped abruptly. Everyone looked, curious to see who won. A few of the nations sighed, as the superpowers quickly released each other's hands. Their hands had been in the direct middle of a pull. It was a tie.

"Of course…" someone muttered dryly. With this round over, the meeting was adjourned and everyone started to leave. As soon as he was alone, England let out a sigh of relief and headed upstairs to sleep. He knew that after this meeting, he would refuse to host any world meetings for a long time to come. 'Down by the Banks' could truly be, a very scary game.


End file.
